The Deceiving Truth
by Mandegal
Summary: She always thought that she was a d'Raven. He always thought that he had no family. Voldemort's dead, but his flesh and blood is here to take over! Please R&R! Ch. 9 up!
1. She Looks Like

THE DECEIVING TRUTH

Chapter 1 – "She Looks Like…"

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

"He's FINALLY dead.  That is what he deserved for the way he treated me; HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"Lord Voldemort is Dead!" were the sad and angered shouts that rang throughout the halls.

"Mi…"

"Shut up, you incompetent fool!  Can't you see I'm thinking?  Assemble the remaining Death Eaters that are still around from my father's reign as Dark Lord.  I will continue in his steps."

"Yes Mi…"

"LEAVE NOW!  Only return once every one is assembled here!"

~

Albus Dumbledore sat thinking in his office.  'It's almost time to send the letter' he thought.  'Hmm, while they are powerful separate.  They will be even more powerful united.  I still can't believe that they have Sorcery power in them.  It really is odd.  Their parents didn't have any.  Oh well, it's one of the many mysteries of the world.'  Albus Dumbledore was a very powerful Sorcerer/Wizard.  In fact, he was the third most powerful Sorcerer/Wizard or Witch in the world.  The two above him still were yet to discover their great power, and the two below him in rank used their power for great evil, but one was dead so he didn't count… but alas, that is a different story.

~

Branswing soared through the open window, to land on the shoulder of a black haired beauty.  Esmeralda Lily d'Raven was sitting at her desk, in her emerald green dorm room.  She happily stroked Branswing's black body.  She was happy at Secord's School of Sorcery, also known as SSS.  She was just ending the summer that would start her 7th and second last year of school.  She was very excited, for next year she would find out what her sorcery skill was.  She noticed a letter on Branswing's talon, so she took it and looked at it.  The seal had a big 'H' on it.  She decided to open it, wondering what it could be.  It read:

_Dear Miss. d'Raven,_

_Please come to Professor Junkle's office immediately.  We have a guest we would like you to meet._

_From,_

_Professor Delivag_

What Esmeralda didn't notice was the 2 pieces of parchment in the envelope.

~

_Knock, Knock._  "Yes, Yes.  Come in Miss. d'Raven."

Esmeralda walked into the Headmaster's office.  She noticed that also in there was Professor Delivag, Professor Snooty, and a man she didn't know.

"Um, um, um.  You wanted to talk to me, Professor Junkle?" Esmeralda asked the Headmaster.

"Yes I did.  I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine.  Esmeralda d'Raven this is Albus Dumbledore."  The man that Esmeralda didn't recognize stood up.  He was quite tall, with long white hair, half moon glasses, and a twinkle in his eyes.  When they shook hands, she was surprised at how strong the man's grip was.  "Anyways, Miss d'Raven you obviously got the envelope since you as here.  Do you know why you are here?" Professor Junkle asked her.

Esmeralda shook her head 'no.'

"You mean you didn't read the other letters in the envelope that invited you to Hogwarts?" Professor Junkle asked her in shock.

"Um, no.  By the way, what's Hogwarts and why am I going there? Wasn't I supposed to spend my seventh year here? And, and, and …"

"Esmeralda, would you please shut your mouth young lady. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything.  That is, in good time," stated Professor Snooty, who was Esmeralda's favourite teacher.

"Miss d'Raven, I would like you to come to Hogwarts for your seventh year.  At the end of the year you will graduate from Hogwarts because my school only has seven years. After that you will return here for your eighth and final year with another student from Hogwarts who is also a Sorcerer."  Dumbledore chuckled to himself knowing that this boy had no idea what Sorcery even was.  "A few other students will be joining you just for the experience. Do you agree to this?"

Esmeralda stood there shocked, but eventually nodded. "Now go downstairs and pack your things for we will be off to London in a few minutes to get some things you will need for Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

" London, Ontario? But I thought there was only one magic school in each country and we are already in Canada so, so, so…. I confused!"

"No.  We will be going to London, England.  Diagon Alley is there." Dumbledore stated.

"London, England?  But how will I pay for it?  The orphanage said that they would pay for my eight years here in one payment and then never again!" Esmeralda cried.

"Dear, your parents left you money in Gringotts.  The bank in London."

"My parents?  You know my parents?!" screamed Esmeralda.

"I knew your parents.  They are dead."

"They're dead?!  How come no one told me?"

"Calm down.  Please go to your room to pack for we will be leave momentarily.  Come up here when you are done."

Esmeralda ran down to her room will mixed emotions.  When she got to her room she read the two other letters.  One was an acceptance letter, and the other was a list of school supplies.  As she packed she realized that she was excited, scared, mad, nervous, and happy all at once.

Esmeralda went back upstairs with her things and told Dumbledore she was ready to leave.  Dumbledore turned around and said, " You do know how to use Floo powder, don't you?"  
            Esmeralda nodded and said, "Of course I do, who doesn't!"

            "What I want you to say is 'Leaky Cauldron'"

~

When Esmeralda opened her eyes she saw that she was in a dimly lit pub

"Esmeralda, come here!"  Esmeralda looked up and saw Dumbledore motion her over to him.  When she got to him he walked out the back door and into a small area surrounded by a brick wall.

Dumbledore was muttering under his breath.  He started to tap the wall in a variety of places.

"Um… Profess…"

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Wow!" was all a stunned Esmeralda could say.

First they went to Gringotts and Dumbledore took her to vault 687½ were there was a small fortune of money.

"Who's vault is this?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes yours.  This is what your parents left for you."

"Oh," was all that Esmeralda could say as she watched Dumbledore gather some of the money into a pouch.  When he was finished, he handed the pouch to her.

"So now where?"

"We'll go get your robes."

They headed to a shop called _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.  She got the Hogwarts uniform and new dress robes, which were emerald green.  They fitted her like they had been made for her.

Next they went to _Flourish and Blotts_ to get her schoolbooks. The next stop was at the apothecary.

"Are we done?"

"No.  I want to take you to two more stores."

"Which ones?"

"_Bits n' Pieces_ and _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_.  The Weasley brother's who own the shop went to Hogwarts two years ago."

"Oh."

In _Bits n' Pieces_ she got other things that she needed for school.  Then it was onto _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._  The Weasley brothers were very nice people.

"Dumbledore, how are you?" asked the slightly taller one, who introduced himself as Fred.

"Just peachy."

"What are you here for?" asked the other one who was George.

"I thought the Miss d'Raven would like to get a few things," with that he pushed Esmeralda forward.  "Fred, George, this is Miss Esmeralda d'Raven."

"Hello," said Esmeralda.

"Hey Fred, doesn't she remind you of someone?" asked George.

"Yeah.  Now that you mention it, she does.  But who?" asked Fred.  "Now I know who.  She looks like…"

At this Dumbledore (with his lightening fast reflexes) had his hand over Fred's mouth.  "Mr. Weasley, have I taught you boys nothing?  If it was one thing I taught you, it was to hold that blasted tongue of yours.  Now, Esmeralda, dear, pick what you what.  We need to get going."

~

 When they were done, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.  It was now filled with hags, goblins, and she thought, one female vampire with, was it golden hair?  She looked for Dumbledore.  He must have been 'off his rocket' as they said, but she admitted, he did SEEM brilliant.

"Ah, Miss d'Raven, you have finally graced us with your attention," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"What?  Us?  You mean more people?  What?  Sorry but I'm slightly confused."

"Yes, us.  Esmeralda, this is Hagrid.  Hagrid this is Esmeralda _Lily_ d'Raven," Dumbledore said, emphasising the word LILY, but only Hagrid noticed.

"I see what you mean Albus, a perfect mix of 'em.  She is almost a spitting image of him, if you know what I mean," said Hagrid raising his eyebrows.

"Certainly.  But in time they will know."

A/N:  Thanks again, and don't forget to review.  Ideas and suggestions are always welcomed.


	2. The Sassy Stones and Snake

THE DECEIVING TRUTH

Chapter 2 – "The Sassy Stones and Snake…"

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

'Platform 9… 10… 9… 10… Where the fuck is that stupid platform??' thought Esmeralda.  She had just gotten to Kings Cross Stations and could only see platforms 9 and 10.  'Where is 9 ¾?'

CRASH!

"Oh, I'm so sorry.  We weren't watching where we were going.  Are you ok?  Oh, Saphira, look, she has an owl with her too.  This is so cool."  Esmeralda looked at the girl that had just spoken.  She was about 5'9", had red eyes, was slim, and straight, fiery red hair that brushed the top of her shoulders.  She was wearing a red tank top with a fox on it, red jeans, and had a gold and ruby necklace.  She was tanned, and had three earrings in each ear, which were ruby studs.  She was wearing red blush, blood red lipstick, red mascara, and red eyeshade.

"Rubena, honey, give her a hand up.  Sheesh, you are so clumsy.  Sorry about that.  I'm Saphira Jem Geter and this is Rubena Gem Hsitu.  Who are you?"  Saphira was a little shorter, standing at 5'7".  She had wavy brown hair that had ocean blue highlights in it that went down to mid-back.  Her eyes were also an ocean blue colour that sparkled in the light.  She was fairly pale, but not white.  She was fairly slim and had two sapphire studs in each ear.  She was wearing the exact same thing as Rubena, except everything was blue and sapphires.  The animal on her shirt was a phoenix.

Esmeralda held out her hand.  "I am Esmeralda Lily d'Raven.  It's a pleasure to meet you both.  Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Saphira and Rubena nodded their heads.  This girl captivated them.  She was around 5'10", had bright emerald eyes, and jet-black hair that was up in a high ponytail.  She had one emerald stud in each ear.  She looked like she was a size 2 in clothes.  She was wearing designer black jeans, and a green halter-top.  On the front of the shirt was an animal that kept rising and falling.  Every time that the animal fell, it changed into a different animal.  She had on some lip-gloss that had a gold-green tint to it.  She was wearing shinny green eye shadow, gold mascara, and gold blush.  Her necklace an emerald at the end of a gold chain.  She had a gold watch on her left wrist that was showing the time as 10:00 am.

"Cool.  Do you know how to get onto the stupid platform?" asked Esmeralda.

"Nope, we are still looking."

"Hey, Ez, you wanna hang out with us?" asked a curious Rubena.

"Sure… Rube."

"Yea… _Rube_," mimicked Saphira

"Shut up Saph!" exclaimed Esmeralda.

"She fits in perfectly.  Guys, you wanna make a pact?"

"What is it Saph?" asked Esmeralda

"To always be friends, of course," said Saphira.

"But you just met me.  How do you know that you wanna be friends with me?" asked Esmeralda

"I don't care if I just met you, I like being your friend.  It would be great."

"Yea, Saph is right… for once," said Rubena.

Saphira glared angrily at Rubena.  "Ez, come here for a sec?"

"Ok."

Esmeralda walked over to where Saphira had moved.  It was a little away from Rubena.  "I wanna cast the leg lock curse on Rube… should I?" asked Saphira.

Esmeralda grinned evilly.  "Do it."

Saphira whispered the spell.  "Hey, Rube, come here for a sec." said Saphira.

Rubena started to walk towards them, fell, and disappeared… sort of.  Her feet were sticking out of a wall.  

"We should pull her out, or undo the curse."

"Yea…" Saphira said the counter curse.

Rubena's feet disappeared, and soon she walked back through the wall to her shocked friends.  "I found _IT_!" exclaimed Rubena.

"What did you find?"

"IT!"

"What's it?"

"The platform.  You know PLATFORM 9 ¾."

"Cool.  Where is it?" asked Esmeralda.

"Through the wall."

"You go first, Rube."

"Ok."  Rubena walked through the wall with her cart.

"Ok, Saph, let's go together."

"Ok."

Together, the two girls walked through the wall with their carts and in front of their eyes, a platform materialized.

They had reached Platform 9 ¾.

"Ez.  Saph.  Over here."

They looked to their left and saw Rubena standing in the doorway to the train.  They walked their carts over to her and put them on the train in the last compartment and sat down.

"Obviously, you guys haven't gone to Hogwarts before.  Where did you go?" asked Esmeralda.

"Oh, we went to Salem.  It's in the United States of America.  After we graduate from Hogwarts, since we are going into the seventh year, we're going to a school in Canada called Secord's School of Sorcery.  We get to go to three different magic schools.  Where did you go?" asked Saphira.

"Really, that is so cool.  You guys will be coming back with me to Secord's School of Sorcery.  That is where I went.  Dumbledore told me that another student was going back with me, but I think he meant more than one," said Esmeralda.

"This is great!" exclaimed Rubena.

_Knock, knock_.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked a lady that was pushing a trolley filled with wizard sweets.

"Hmmm, Saph, Ez, do you wanna buy everything that's on the trolley?  I think that we have the money," stated Rubena.

Saphira and Esmeralda both agreed and they all pooled their money together and bought everything on the trolley.

"This is so good!" said Esmeralda.

"Do you realize that if the trolley lady tells people that we have all of the food, than we will have some customers?" asked Rubena.

"So?"

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in."

A head with bright emerald green eyes, jet-black hair, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead.

"Harry Potter!" squealed Saphira.

"Yea…?  I heard that you bought all the food from the trolley.  Can I buy some from you girls?"

"How much?" asked Rubena.  "You may be Harry Potter, but money is money."

"5 Galleons for 10 chocolate frogs, 4 liquorish wands, 6 boxes of beans, and 6 butterbeers."

"That's fair," said Esmeralda. 

"You remind me of someone," Harry said nodding his head toward Esmeralda.  "What are your names?"

"I'm Esmeralda Lily d'Raven.  This is Saphira Jem Geter and this is Rubena Gem Hsitu."  Esmeralda pointed to the other two girls when she said their name.

"Lily?  That's not a common name… is it?" asked Harry.

"I was told that it was my…" Esmeralda started to say but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  "Come in."

"Hi, I heard that you lovely ladies bought everything off of the food cart.  Do you mind if I have some?" asked a boy with brown hair.  "By the way, you three must be three of the four exchange students this year.  I'm Terry Boot."

"Hi Terry.  I'm Saphira, this is Rubena, and this is Esmeralda."

After Terry bought some things, he and Harry left.

~Draco Malfoy's Compartment~

"Urrrrg… you gits are so immature!" yelled a girl.  She was a carbon copy of Draco Malfoy except she was 5'9" instead of 6'1" and had long hair that reached down to her knees.  "Crabbe, you slimy git, get your disgusting hands off my leg!"

Vincent Crabbe quickly removed his hand from the girl's leg.

"CRABBE, DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF TOUCHING HER AGAIN!  GOT IT?" asked a very angry Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry boss." Crabbe said a little frightened.

"Don't 'sorry boss' me.  She's my sister, and she will not have any boys touch her!"

"Draco Malfoy.  You are a bastard.  If I want a guy to touch me than he can, but with your friend Crabbe, that is just wrong!  I do not need you to watch over me like a hawk.  I'm a big girl and can take care of myself.  I haven't had you watching over me since we were eleven and I went to Durmstrang and you went to Hogwarts.  You are not going to start now."

"Ethelinda, dearest, it's for your own good," said Draco.

"I don't give a fuck, Draco. I am seventeen, not five!" shouted Ethelinda.

_Knock, knock_.

"Dears, I'm sorry but some girls at the back of the train bought all of the food and if you want any, you will need to go down there,' said the trolley lady.

"I'll go down," offered Ethelinda.

"Ok."

With that, she left the compartment.  "I hate Draco.  He is so controlling.  No wonder he is in Slytherin."  She walked into the last compartment.  Three girls were sitting there, pigging out on sweets.  "Can I stay in here with you guys.  My brother is being a jerk, and I don't know anyone.  I am only here for one year.  I came from Durmstrang and next year I am going to Secord's School of Sorcery.  Oh, by the way, I am Ethelinda Luna Malfoy."

The three girls introduced them selves.  "If you are going to hang out with us than you have to promise to be friends with us.  If you do that, than you have to promise to always be friends with us.  Oh, and we have to give you a nickname.  I have been dubbed Saph, Esmeralda is Ez, and Rubena, a.k.a. Rube."

"Ok.  I agree."

"Saph, let's call her Eth or Lin.  What do you like better, Ethelinda?" asked Esmeralda.

"I like Eth."

"Hi Eth," called the other two girls.

"What house do you all wanna be in?" asked Ethelinda once they were all seated on the seats in the compartment.

"Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor.  What about you Eth?" asked Esmeralda.

"Gryffindor."

"But aren't the Malfoys supposed to be in… Slytherin?" asked Saphira

"Well, I am not a stuck up fool like the rest of my family.  I mean, you just have to look at them to find out that they are mean bitches!  I hate my family… except Draco.  He is a doll, but annoying and sometime cruel."

"How did you get stuck with your name and what does it mean?  I don't mean offence in anyway, I like it and all," asked Esmeralda.

"Well, Ethelinda, that cursed name, has been in my family for generations.  I think it means _noble snake_, and I was named Luna because when I was born, my mother was obsessed with the moon and Luna means moon. You guys?"

Saphira and Rubena looked at each other.  "I looked like a ruby when I was born because of my hair and eyes, so my parents named me Rubena which means Ruby.   Saphira's and my parents are jewellers and work together.  My parents decided to give me the middle name Gem.  Saphira's parents loved gems and sapphires so they named their daughter after sapphires with Saphira and they decided to change the spelling of gem so that we wouldn't have the same middle name," said Rubena.

Everyone looked at Esmeralda.

"I'm not sure, but I'll guess.  I think my parents named me Esmeralda, which means emerald, because of my eyes.  I also think that my mother's first name was Lily.  Also I'm not even sure if my last name is d'Raven anymore.  My parents are dead, if you were wondering."  With that, Esmeralda looked out the window.  Five minutes later she was asleep.

_"It's the only way.  I am truly sorry, but you have to do this."_

_"But Albus, how do you know?" asked a male voice._

_"All the Seers I know have predicted this.  We will stage young Esmeralda's death, than put her in an orphanage.  It has to be now," said the first voice._

_"But Dumbledore, she was just born yesterday!" cried a woman._

_"It is the only way.  It must be done."_

_"No.  If we have to leave, I want to spend the time with them both.  I want them to grow up together!" cried the woman's voice again._

_"If you do it that way, than neither will live, and it will go on.  This is our only change!" the first voice said firmly._

_"Albus, if it's the only way, than…"said the male voice._

_"Just let me say goodbye?" asked the female voice._

_"Of course.  I will be back in a moment."_

"Esmeralda!  Come on."  Some one was shaking her.

"But I want to say goodbye!"

Saphira, Rubena, and Ethelinda looked at each other worried.

"Wake her up."

All of a sudden, Esmeralda sat up, drenched in sweat.

"Honey, you ok?" asked Saphira.

"Professor Dumbledore took their baby away.  I dreamt it.  I think it was a memory from when I was a baby.  I think they were talking about me."  Esmeralda started to cry.

"It's ok hon, we're here for you," said Rubena hugging Esmeralda.

"You're right!"

_Knock, knock._

"Come in."

The door opened.  In the doorway stood a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes.  She was wearing her Hogwarts' uniform.  "Oh, sorry.  You must be the new students.  I'm Hermione Granger.  We will be at the station in a few minutes so please pack up, clean up the compartment, and leave your stuff at in here.  Professor Flitwick, the charms professor, will be meeting you at the station to take you up to the school.  Make yourselves presentable and figure out how to present yourselves."  Hermione than closed the door and left.

"'Figure out how to present yourselves!'" mimicked Ethelinda.

All the girls laughed.  "I have an idea."  They all looked at Esmeralda.  "Do you all have, like, army styles clothes?" she asked.

They all nodded.  Saphira than grinned evilly.  "Perfect!"

"You think that I'd come up with anything else?  We are, after all, the Sassy Stones and Snake… are we not?" asked Esmeralda.

All the girls grinned and laughed.

"Come on, let's change."

They all went to their trunks and changed into the perfect clothes for their plan.

A/N:  Click the 'OK' button and review.  Thanks.


	3. Salute and Bow

THE DECEIVING TRUTH

Chapter 3 – "Salute and Bow…"

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

"They are here, Mi…"

"Shut up, you fool.  I know that, you idiot, I **HAVE** eyes!  Bring them in here Wormtail. (A/N: Slimy bastard!)"  The man, Wormtail, just stood there.  "NOW!"  Wormtail still didn't move.  "Fine!  _Crucio_!"

Wormtail withered on the ground in pain…

~

"Welcome everyone.  This year we are having four exchange students come to our school.  Please welcome them," said Dumbledore.

"_SOLIDUS NON_!" a female voice said.  People in the hall heard this and started to whisper.  Four people flew through the wall above the doors of the Great Hall.  They all sat on the latest broom model _Eagle Dash_.  Everyone was impressed.

The four people got off their brooms in front of the doors.  They were all wearing cadet military uniforms.

Saphira raised her voice.  "Hut 2 3 4.  Hut 2 3 4."  At the first HUT, the girls started to march in place.  "Left, left, left, right, left.  Forward March."  The girls started to march to the head table to the speed of 'Left, left, left, right, left.'  A few feet away from the table Saphira raised her voice again.  "Halt."  The girls stopped as Saphira pivoted around and faced them.  She saluted them and they saluted her.  She pivoted again and faced the head table.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" shouted Saphira with a salute to the teachers.  "Permission to speak, Sir?"

"Permission granted," laughed Dumbledore, amused by the show that these girls were putting on for the school.

"Sir, yes sir.  Soldiers, ready for the sorting?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" shouted Esmeralda, Rubena, and Ethelinda.

Saphira pulled out a roll of parchment and opened it.  "Rubena Gem Hsitu.  Year SEVEN, School SALEM SCHOOL OF MAGIC," shouted Saphira.

Rubena walked up to Saphira and saluted her.  Saphira saluted back.  Rubena then walked to the head table and bowed before the teachers.  She walked over to the stool, sat down and placed the sorting hat on her head.

Thirty seconds later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  Rubena got off the stool, bowed to the teachers, saluted Saphira, who saluted her back, and then walked over to the Gryffindor table.  She sat perfectly still waiting for the others to be sorted.

"Ethelinda Luna Malfoy.  Year SEVEN, School DURMSTRANG," shouted Saphira.

Ethelinda walked up to Saphira and saluted her.  Saphira saluted her back.  Ethelinda then walked up to the head table and bow to the teachers before walking to the stool to be sorted.

Ten minutes had pasted and Ethelinda was still sitting on the stool.  Finally the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  Ethelinda got off the stool, bowed to the teachers, saluted Saphira, who saluted her back, and then walked over to the Gryffindor table.  She sat perfectly still waiting for the others to be sorted.

Saphira looked at the paper again and shouted, "Esmeralda Lily d'Raven.  Year SEVEN, School SECORD'S SCHOOL OF SORCERY."

Esmeralda walked up to Saphira and saluted her.  Saphira saluted her back.  Esmeralda then walked up to the head table and bow to the teachers before walking to the stool to be sorted.

Esmeralda stood beside the stool for a few seconds.  Just as she was about to touch the hat, it started to levitate.  The hat fell back down when Esmeralda looked away from it.  She shrugged.

"Place the hat on your head, soldier!" shouted Saphira.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

  When Esmeralda placed a finger on the hat it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  Esmeralda put the hat down disappointed she didn't get to try it on.  She bowed to the teachers, saluted Saphira, who saluted her back, then stood beside Saphira and took the parchment roll from Saphira.  "Saphira Jem Geter.  Year SEVEN, School SALEM SCHOOL OF MAGIC!" she shouted.

Saphira turned to Esmeralda and saluted her.  Esmeralda saluted her back.  Saphira then walked up to the head table and bow to the teachers before walking to the stool to be sorted by the hat.

Fifteen seconds later the hat proclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR."

Saphira put the hat down, bowed to the teachers, and saluted Esmeralda, who saluted her back.  Together they walked to the Gryffindor table.  Which that, the Great Hall seemed to come alive.

"ETHELINDA LUNA BELLA STELLA ERICA ANNA GABRIELLA APPOLINA PAULA ROXANNA ALLANNA SASHA REBECCA ISABELLA SARIA LEA DANIKA LAURA ALEXANDRA ALIYA JULIA CASSANDRA TARA LINDA ZELDA ANDREA JESSICA KAYLA LEANA LANA NAGENDRA PANDORA HANNA NATALIA MARIA MARLA ALESSANDRA AMELIA SERENA CYNTHEA FIDDA ASTRA CSILLA SANDRA BELINDA SARA PEARLA MALFOY!" (A/N: Did you realize that all her names end with A.) was shouted in the hall.  Ethelinda winced.  She hated when people used her full name!

Everyone looked at the Slytherin table to see a very red and angry Draco Malfoy standing up.  "Yes Draco dearest?" asked Ethelinda.  "You want something?"

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MALFOY NAME AND OUR FAMILY!"

"But brother dearest…  I'm not a mean, cold-hearted bitch like you, so I deserve better than you.  Meaning that I get to be in GRYFFINDOR!" Ethelinda shouted the last bit.

Everyone was shocked.  No body stood up to DRACO MALFOY.  Everyone thought that this girl was either really scary or just very, very, very stupid.

Draco turned even redder and murmured something.  "Draco, darling," Ethelinda drawled, "I didn't hear you!"

"I am terribly sorry for what I said to you, sister dearest," said Draco in a small and scared voice.

"Very well."  Draco started to turn away when she called him back.  "One more thing Drakey-Wakey."

Draco cringed at his sister's nickname for him.  "I don't want you hurting anyone, picking fights, or insulting people.  YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes ma'am."

All the students present in the Hall started laughing at the embarrassed Draco Malfoy.  Ethelinda seated herself gracefully at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands for silence.  "Everyone, welcome.  Welcome back and to Hogwarts.  Everyone please note that the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow are well," here he glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  He than turned his twinkling blues eyes to Esmeralda, which she didn't understand, "is off limits.  There will be a meeting for all the Prefects and Head students tomorrow.  This year's Head students are both of Gryffindor house.  They are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.  Please stand up so that the students know whom you are."  Harry and Hermione stood up and the Hall shook with applause for them.  "Yes, yes.  If anyone needs to talk to one of the Head students, please notify a Prefect who will tell them.  On with the feast!  'Drill' out!"  Dumbledore chuckled at this own joke and clapped his hands twice.  The food appeared.

Dumbledore sat back down and the feast began.

"So, Eth, why didn't you tell us your real name?  If you know what I mean." Saphira asked.

"Because I only use Luna as my middle name, while my nitwit of a brother uses the whole thing." Ethelinda answered.

"How does he know the whole thing?" asked Rubena.

"That's what he does during his summers and free time!"

"Really?  That makes him so pathetic!" exclaimed Esmeralda.

"No, I was just messing with your minds.  My mother made us remember both of our middle names."

"What is his?" asked a curious Saphira.

Ethelinda giggled.  "Draco Josh Daniel Hunter Daemon Salazar Ronald (A/N: McDonald) Joe Wesley Mark Evan Jordan Tom (A/N: Riddle) Samuel Ryan Zachary Colin Jason Adam Jonathon Malfoy."

"Oh."  With that the girls ate their meal in silence.

The end of the feast…

Dumbledore stood again.  "Attention, attention.  This year we have one new teacher and one returning teacher.  Mr. Lupin is back to teach DADA."  The students cheered.  "This year there is a new course.  This course is mandatory for all Seventh year students.  The class is spell making.  Please welcome Mr. Sirius Black, who has taken up teaching after his name was cleared."  The Gryffindors cheered the loudest.  "Please note that magic and other magic items are forbidden in the corridors.  The complete list of items composes of 573 items.  The full list is in Mr. Flich's office for those who wish to know.  A few of our teachers," Dumbledore glanced at Sirius and Remus, "Will do well as to remember this rule as well."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed here.

"Last, but not least, I would like to see Esmeralda d'Raven, Hermione Granger Harry Potter, Professor Black, Hagrid, and Professor Lupin in my office as soon as everyone leaves.  Thank you all.  Prefects, please lead your house to your Common Room.  Good night all."

A/N:  Thanks to all the anonymous reviews, and ScarSky.  Please review.  The story will try to be updated every one to two weeks.  Thanks again.


	4. Confidential Info

The Deceiving Truth

Ch. 4 – "Confidential Information…"

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

Dumbledore's office behind the gargoyle statue…

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I need to know if either of you have any ideas to discuss at tomorrow's Prefect meeting?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes we do."

"Good.  After all Prefect meetings please come here and discuss the outcome with me.  Miss Granger you can leave now, I need to talk to the others."

Harry and Hermione got up.  "No, Harry you stay.  I need you to be here when I talk to everyone."

Hermione left and everyone else crowded around Dumbledore's large mahogany desk.  "Please sit for this is every confidential information…"

"Albus, please hurry up, 'cuz I have to get back to Olyme 'cuz the birth date is in a few days.  I hope it's a boy.  Mother and my half-sister Tai are coming to visit tomorrow and we need to get ready!" exclaimed Hagrid.

"Hagrid that is what I need to talk to you about.  Please make sure that your mother and sister doesn't get out-of-hand around the students."

"'Course.  Well I'll be leavin' now."  Hagrid got up and left.

"Like I said before.  This is very confidential and secret information, so please sit down."

Sirius, and Remus sat themselves on the huge blue couch to the left of the desk.  Harry and Esmeralda sat themselves on red armchairs in front of the desk.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Esmeralda Lily Potter!"

Everyone looked around.  "Who?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Esmeralda is your twin sister and Sirius' goddaughter.  She was given up at birth."

"I had a dream about that!" exclaimed Esmeralda.

"What dream?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well a man and a woman were arguing with… oh yea, you.  You said something about 'the time was now', 'seers', and other things."

"I remember that.  Lily and James were devastated that little Esmeralda had 'died'.  Me and Remus didn't know what to do with them," said Sirius.

"I remember too.  Lily cried as much as Harry.  It was horrible.  James got depressed.  They got over it after about 6 months.  Well, they never really got over it, but Harry, you helped them," said Remus.

"So, let me get this straight.  Esmeralda is my twin sister.  Ok.  She was given up at birth because of what the seers saw.  My parents became depressed, and… am I missing anything?" asked Harry.

"No that's pretty much it," said Dumbledore.  "Any more questions?"  He looked around the room.

"How do you know for sure that I am Esmeralda Lily d'Rav… I mean Potter?" asked Esmeralda.

"I kept track of you through out the years.  If you want, we can do a DNA test right now," said Dumbledore.

"I think that's the best thing to do.  It will confirm it," said Sirius.

Dumbledore took out his wand from his pocket and said, "Harry, Esmeralda, please put your hand here on the desk on top of each other."

Harry placed his hand where Dumbledore had pointed.  Esmeralda placed her hand on top of his.  Dumbledore muttered an incantation and a piece of parchment appeared before him.  He grabbed it, read it, and then handed it to Sirius.  "Like I said, you two are twins."

Sirius nodded in confirmation.  "So… what do we do now?" asked Sirius.

"I will leave you three to catch up and then I expect you all to go to your rooms.  Esmeralda, I want you to stay with Harry tonight in the Head dorms.  Good night all."  Dumbledore walked out a wooden door that had just recently materialized to his left.

"So…" said Sirius 

"Umm…" said Remus while eating a piece of a Toblerone bar.

"So… What's new with… umm… everyone?" asked Harry nervously.

"Let me see," said Esmeralda quickly.  "I was living in an orphanage for eleven years, thinking I had no family.   Than I found out I was a witch and Sorceress, than I found out the Dumbledore _knew_ my parents and they had died after giving me up.  Than I came here, made some new friends, and found out I had a boring brother.  For that matter, I have a boring godfather, and whatever Mr. Lupin is too."

Harry, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other.  THEM?  BORING?  This just kind of upset Harry.

"Boring?" asked Harry.  "YOU THINK WE'RE BORING?"

Esmeralda nodded.

"Let me tell you something darling sister, I am not in any way boring, neither is Sirius or Remus.  Do you want to know why?

"Why" questioned Esmeralda.

"Remus here has been a werewolf since he was a young child.  He then came to this school and couldn't tell anyone he was a werewolf.  Remus, Peter, dad and Sirius, the three Animagus, were the greatest pranksters the school had ever seen.  If you plan on doing any pranks just ask them about it and they could help you make it a better one.  Then his friends found out that he was a werewolf and became Animagus for him.  Two of those Animagus just happen to be Sirius and stag old dad.  When they got out of school Remus had trouble getting a job because of this.  Then one of his friends died and then one supposedly died and Sirius was suspected to have murdered both.  Then he found out that Sirius hadn't murdered their two friends and that it was the friend who was supposedly dead.  So then they wanted to kill their friend but I didn't think that our dad would want that.  Remus has been running from Voldemort for all those years until I killed him last year.  Satisfied?" asked Harry.

Esmeralda looked at Remus and nodded.  "So you're a werewolf?" she asked.

Remus nodded his head and was about to speak, but Harry beat him to it, for he was not done.

"Sirius was Remus' friend.  He was a prankster and an animagus for Remus.  He was about to become our parents 'secret keeper', but decided to make Peter, that rat, the 'secret keeper' because they know someone close to them was a spy for Voldemort and they thought it was Remus.  The spy was really Peter so our parents died.  Sirius came to check on them but they were dead.  He confronted Peter in a muggle street and before he could accuse him, Peter said he had killed Lily and James, blow up part of the street, killing twelve muggles, turned himself into a rat, and went down into the sewers.  Sirius was taken to Azkaban for twelve years until he escape in our third year because he knew that Peter was alive.  He than confronted Peter with Remus.  Sirius was in hiding until this summer."

"Me, I lived with the dreaded Dursleys, our relatives, for ten years, knowing nothing about myself, my family, or even the magical world.  I was then accepted into Hogwarts after watching Hagrid add a pigs tail to our cousin.  In year one a battled a troll, met Voldemort twice, went into the forest, was almost gnawed to death by a dog, than I went into a trap door, fell into Devil Snare, had flying keys attack me, played a live game of chess, almost drank poison, got a stone from a mirror, and almost died.  In my second year, a basilisk was set lose in the school petrifying people, because I am a parslemouth, I found I could talk to snakes, the school thought I was attacking people, I went into the forest, crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow, was almost eaten by spiders, found the snake, killed the snake, while almost dying.  In my third year Sirius escaped.  We followed him into the Whomping Willow with Wormtail, found out Wormtail was the traitor, had Dememtors making me go unconscious, was practicing the Patronous spell, finally made one, went back in time with a time-turner, saved Sirius and a hippogryff.  In the fourth year the Triwizard Tournament took place, I became one of the contestants, I watched a friend die, I battled with Voldemort, I saw our parents, met mer- people, almost last both of my friends and my life, fought a dragon, met Voldemort's servant who was supposedly dead, and had a nosy reporter on my tail for the whole year.  Year five was the same with meeting Voldemort, etc…  Last year I met Voldemort and killed him.  Every summer except this one I stayed with the Dursleys who took all my magical stuff away and locked Hedwig, my owl, up.  This past summer I stayed with them again but I was allowed to use magic so they left me alone.  They also hated opur parents and myself.  Then today I found out I have a sister who only liked exciting people."

Harry sat down for he had been standing during his 'little, and exciting' speech.

Remus and Sirius were as shocked as Harry was.

Esmeralda sat there stunned.  Her brother, HER BROTHER, had fought with Voldemort and killed him.  Her brother had lived with muggels who hated him for 17 years.  Ouch!

Esmeralda looked at everyone with wide eyes.  "Sooooo……"

There was a long pause.  "What's next?" asked Esmeralda.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.  "Well," said Sirius.  "Welcome to the family!"

"What?!?" asked Harry and Esmeralda.

"Never mind.  We'll tell you later."

A/N: REVIEW!  Sorry that this chapter is so short but the next is going to be longer (a lot longer).  BYE BYE until next chapter.


	5. What?

The Deceiving Truth

Ch. 5 – "What?!?!"

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

"I am waiting!"

"Yes Mi…"

"I never said you could speak.  Did I?"

"No Mi…"

"I told you NOT TO SPEAK.  What do you have to say for your self?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Well?"

"I'm Sorry Mi…"

"I didn't give you permission to speak you incompetent fool.  _Crucio_!"

A high-pitched laugh and screams filled the air.

~

"It's so good to know that I'm not alone in this world," said Harry as he sat with Esmeralda in the Heads' Common Room.

"I know."  Esmeralda started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing.  It's just that I'm so happy to have a brother."

Harry pulled her into his arms and started to hug her.  "You mean a boring brother."

At this Esmeralda had to laugh.  "Do I have to call you Harry?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"James, Jamie, Jamsie, Prongs, Harry…"

Harry laughed.  He sure did enjoy her company.  "Sure lil' Lily."

Esmeralda laughed with Harry.

"Harry, are there any cute girls in this school?" asked Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda!  I didn't know you felt that way."

"No you idiot.  I wanna know if I'll have any competition."

"With what?"

"Getting Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy!?!?!" asked Harry, stunned.

"Yes.  Draco Malfoy.  He is cute… for a Malfoy."

"What do you mean for a Malfoy.  I thought his sister was pretty cute.  I mean…  I don't want you to date Malfoy."

Esmeralda pouted.  "Which one?"

Harry sat there speechless while still hugging her.

She started to hug him back.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!  I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!  YOU ARE ALL READY DATING AGAIN.  YOU JUST BROKE UP WITH GINNY!"

Harry and Esmeralda looked up from their hug to see Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Miss, I know that you are currently jealous of the situation here, but we are very busy now.  Please leave," said Esmeralda.

Hermione stood there shocked.  This girl.  This new girl.  Hermione was seething with anger.

Hermione turned to look at Harry.  "Harry how could you?  Get involved on the first day of school.  And with the new girl?"  Hermione spoke the last bit with disgust in her voice.  "You don't even know her!"

"Two things Hermione.  One, I never dated Ginny.  Two, I know her better than you think."

"You didn't date Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Didn't you just hear the man say so," Esmeralda shoot back.

"I wasn't speaking to you," said Hermione.  "Harry, how long were you in Dumbledore's office?  What did he want to talk to you about?  And why is Esmeralda here?"

"Umm…"  Harry looked at his watch.  "I got back about twenty minutes ago.  Esmeralda is staying here for about a week, and Dumbledore just wanted to tell me more about my family."

"Ok.  I get why Remus and Sirius were there, but why was she there and why is she staying here?"

"That is none of your business Ms. Granger," answered Esmeralda.  She was sick of this girl's questions.

"Harry?"

"She my sister."

"WHAT?"

"You heard him.  He's my brother, I'm his sister," said Esmeralda.

The door to Hermione's room opened.  "Hermione, you coming back soon?" asked a male voice.  Terry Boot walked out of her room with a lipstick smug on his cheek.

"Terry, go back to your dorm now," ordered Hermione.

"But my girlfriend just broke up with me!" whined Terry.

"Talk it out with your friends.  You crying in my room for half an hour is not what the Head Girl is here for."  With that Terry trudged out of the room.

Ron walked through the portrait hole before it totally closed from Terry leaving.  "Hello Harry, Miss d'Raven, Herm…"

Ron, realizing what he just said, looked over at Harry and Esmeralda again.  "What are you doing here?" he asked Esmeralda.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"So, Harry, when were you going to tell me about your new girlfriend.  I must say, she is hot."

Harry gaped at him, Hermione said "RON!", and Esmeralda, well, and she had something to say about that.

"EWWWWWW.  Me with Harry?  You think I'm dating Harry?  That is nasty."

Harry gaped at Esmeralda.  "What do you mean by that?  Do you think that low of me?"

"I meant that it would be nasty for us to date.  If I thought that low of you I would be dissing myself."

"Are you saying that I would be a bad boyfriend?"

"No."

"STOP YOUR BICKERING!  Ron, Harry and Esmeralda are-" said Hermione who was interrupted.

"Hermione!" shouted a fed up Esmeralda, "SHUT UP!"

Hermione looked stunned.  "What did you say to me?!?"

"You heard me.  It is none of your business to tell Ron that.  It's for me and Harry to do.  Now since you have been good through this little speech, here is a doggy treat."  Esmeralda searched through her pockets and found what she was looking for.  She took the dog treat out of the pocket and threw it at Hermione.

The dog treat hit Hermione in the head, leaving a red spot on her forehead.

"10 points from Gryffindor for throwing something at me and telling me to shut up," Hermione said darkly.

Ron and Harry gasped.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for keeping a secret that needs to be kept," said Harry while glaring at Hermione.

"Harry, you're not allowed to stick up for your sister!" cried an outraged Hermione.

Ron stared at them in shock.  "But Harry doesn't have a sister."

Esmeralda turned to look at Harry.  "Harry one of your friends is really stupid while the other can't keep a damn secret."

Ron, having watched this exchange, gasped.  "You… Harry…?  You're not dating?  You're related?  OH!"  Ron looked as though he had made a discovery.

"Like I said, he is stupid.  But also slow!"  Esmeralda sounded like she wasn't too happy with Harry's friends.

Harry glared at everyone.  "Esmeralda, these are my friends like it or not.  We do not keep secrets.  Well, except for the fact that RON AND HERMIONE 'FORGOT' TO TELL ME THEY WERE DATING!!"  Harry's glare turned from Esmeralda to Ron and Hermione.  "And you two.  I have found out more important and discrete things before, why wouldn't I figure this out?  Hermione I wish you would have let me tell Ron, seeing as it is my business.  Both of you.  I just found out that I had a sister about thirty minutes after the feast and we were called to Dumbledore's office."

The portrait opened.  "This is where the Heads rooms are housed.  The dream team will be in here often, seeing as two of the members are the Heads.  But it sounds as if they are fighting.  The next room…" floated to everyone in the room.

"DRACO MALFOY!" yelled Harry.  "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Draco's pale face appeared in the entrance.  "Yes?" he asked innocently, a little to innocently for Harry's liking.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"I'm giving my sister and her friends a tour of the castle.  We are also looking for their other friend Miss d'Raven."

"Ethelinda.  SAVE ME!" cried out Esmeralda.

"Ez?" three voices asked from behind Draco.  Three heads appeared behind Draco's.  "EZ!"  The three heads were joined by bodies that ran into the room, knocking over Draco.

Ethelinda, Rubena, and Saphira ran over to Esmeralda and gave her a big, suffocating hug.

"Guys… I sorta… kinda… need to… BREATHE!  Get… off!" yelled the suffocated Esmeralda.

The girls jumped off their friend in lighting speed.  "Where did you go with Professor Dumbledore?  What did you talk about?  Why are you here?  What are Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, and Professor Black like?"

"Do Professor Lupin and Black have hot bods?  Like Harry?" asked Ethelinda.

Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Esmeralda gasped.  A Malfoy liked a Potter!

"Umm, Eth, do you like Harry?" asked Esmeralda.

"Umm, did I say that out loud?  Of course… NOT!"  Ethelinda blushed.

"Ewwwwww!" squealed Esmeralda.  "You like my brother!  That's nasty and wrong.  You're my friend!"  She shivered at the thought.  She then looked thoughtful (A/N: really, it's possible?).  "You know if you were to marry Harry then you and I would be, like, SISTERS!  Wouldn't that be cool?"

Harry tackled his sister.  He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to shake them.  "We were not going to tell anyone else.  Four more people now know."

Draco started laughing.  "She's to good looking to be a Potter," he stated.

Harry got off Esmeralda and walked up to Draco.  He punched him in the face.  "That's for insulting me and my family!"  He punched Draco again.  "That is for looking at my sister!"

Esmeralda pushed him off Draco and slapped Draco on the left side of his face where both of Harry's punches had landed.  "That's for insulting my family!"

Esmeralda let go off him, but, Draco, being a little hurt, got grabbed by his sister.

She slapped him on the left side of his face.  'That's for looking at my friend!"  She slapped him again.  "That's for insulting her and Harry!"  She slapped him again.  "That's for treating me like a little kid."  She slapped him again.

"What was that for?" asked Draco when his sister didn't say anything.

"Oh, I just thought I would get an even number of slaps in."

Than Saphira, Rubena, Hermione and Ron took their turns at Draco.

Once everyone stopped Draco smiled, his eyes fixed on Esmeralda.

His sister see this, slapped him on the left side of the face again.  "That's for looking at her.  AGAIN!"

"You only slapped me once.  What happened to the even number of slaps?" he asked her.

"Oh."  She lifted up her hand and slapped his face again.  "Now it's even.  Good bye."

Draco walked out of the room holding the side of his face.

Esmeralda, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Saphira, Ethelinda, and Rubena sat up late into the night talking about Harry and Esmeralda, other things, and getting to know one another.

~

The next morning at breakfast, Draco was sporting a red, swollen, left cheek.  However, the rest of the left side of his face was also red and swollen, but not as noticeable.  This caused everyone to wonder about what had happened last night, but seven seventh year Gryffindors just laughed.

~

"Mi…"

"Shut up.  I want to kill that Harry Potter."

"It can be done Mi…'

"I never told you to SPEAK!"

A/N:  Hope you like this chapter.  Remember to review.


	6. The Signs Have Arrived

The Deceiving Truth

Ch. 6– The Signs Arrive

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

(9:03 am Monday October 1st: Great Hall)

'Monday.  It's Monday fucking morning.'

            'La la la.'

'I have Potions first.  NOOO!'

'I hate first years.'

'Shit this cut hurts.  I wish it would heal fast cause this is my writing hand.'

'I want to disappear.'

'I want a bread roll but the table is out.'

'Oh well.'

'I wish Draco was here.'

'How did I get here?'

'How did he get here?  Oh well.'

'I wish I were in seventh year.'

'I wish I had the courage to ask her out.'

'I wish he would ask me out.'

'I wonder what I am.'

'*Sigh*, Draco Malfoy is so cute.'

"Wow," was whispered.

"What?" asked Ethelinda.

'Why is everyone so quiet?'

"Nobody said anything Eth.  Everyone is quiet."

'I think she's going crazy.'

'She is so hot.'

'Ethelinda is pretty.'

'I have Transfiguration first and I didn't finish the homework.'

'I think Harry Potter likes me.'

'Harry and Ron can be so dim some times.'

'Draco is silent and strong.'

'I hope Terry will get back together with me.'

'I wonder if I try really hard if I'll be made Prefect next year.'

'I want cake… AND MINERVA!'

'I wonder what we are learning today.'

'Sirius Black is such a good teacher.  He was the only teacher that didn't assign homework last night.'

'I wish it were Christmas time.'

'I have Potter today.'

'It's happening.'

'Tra la la.  Today is a joyous day.'

'I wonder what has happened to all the students.  They're so qui…'

"SHUT UP.  SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" yelled Ethelinda, with hands on her head, to the still silent hall.

Everyone looked at Ethelinda, wide-eyed.  Through the silence and staring everyone heard Dumbledore laugh.

(9:03 am Monday October 1st: Great Hall)

Saphira sat at the Gryffindor table, eating her breakfast.  Her breakfast consist of bacon, (A/N: sorry she's not vegetarian), eggs, and a roll.

She picked up her roll and knife.  She started to cut open the roll when…

'Shit this cut hurts.  I wish it would heal fast cause this is my writing hand,' she thought.

She put her left hand on her right palm, putting pressure on it.  Slowly she felt the bleeding stop and took her hand away to find no evidence of a cut there.

"Wow," she whispered.

"What?" asked Ethelinda.

"Nobody said anything Eth.  Everyone is quiet," said Esmeralda

Saphira blocked out Ethelinda.

"Your cut gone?" asked a voice beside her.

Saphira turned around to see Rubena beside her.  "How long have you been there?"

"Since you cut yourself."

"I didn't see you.'

"You didn't?"

(9:03 am Monday October 1st: Great Hall)

Rubena walked to the Gryffindor table, only to trip and fall on her face.

She looked over at the Slytherin table to see some of them snickering into their hands.

'I want to disappear,' she thought.

She walked up behind Saphira only to see her cut her right hand.

Saphira held onto her hand for a moment then looked at it again.  The cut was no longer present.

"Wow," Saphira whispered.

"What?" asked Ethelinda.

"Nobody said anything Eth.  Everyone is quiet," said Esmeralda.

Rubena turned back to Saphira.

"Your cut gone?" Rubena asked.

Saphira turned around to see Rubena beside her.  "How long have you been there?"

"Since you cut yourself."

"I didn't see you."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"That's weird."

(9:03 am Monday October 1st: Great Hall)

Harry looked around the table for any rolls, but they were all gone.

'I want a bread roll, but the table is out,' he thought to himself.

Harry reached onto his plate to pick up his waffle when he felt a roll in his hand.

He looked around the table but it looked as though the roll had appeared out of nowhere.

'Oh well,' he thought as he took a bite out of the roll.

Beside him, Draco Malfoy appeared.

(9:03 am Monday October 1st: Great Hall)

Esmeralda was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her friends but not Draco who she liked.

'I wish Draco was here,' she thought.

She heard a buzzing sound above her and looked up to see Draco Malfoy flying towards her.  He landed beside her and Harry.

'How did he get here?  Oh well.'

"Hi," he whispered into her ear.

"Hi," she whispered back shyly.

"What?" asked Ethelinda.

"Nobody said anything Eth.  Everyone is quiet," said Esmeralda.

'I think she's going crazy,' thought Esmeralda.

(9:03 am Monday October 1st: Great Hall)

"Pansy why are you laughing?" asked Draco Malfoy, who was seated at the Slytherin table.

"That Hsitu girl just tripped and fell on her face," squealed Pansy into Draco's face.

"Oh."

"Draco," said Pansy as she moved in front of him face, "Kiss me."  She puckered her lips and moved closer to him.

"Umm…"  Draco closed his eyes tightly.

Nothing happened for a few seconds when he opened his eyes he was flying towards the Gryffindor table.  Or more exact, between Harry and Esmeralda.

He landed and looked around.  'How did I get here?' he thought.

"Hi," he whispered into Esmeralda's ear.

"Hi," she whispered back shyly.

"What?" asked Ethelinda.

"Nobody said anything Eth.  Everyone is quiet," said Esmeralda.

"SHUT UP.  SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" yelled Ethelinda, with hands on her head, to the still silent hall.

Everyone looked at Ethelinda, wide-eyed.  Through the silence and staring everyone heard Dumbledore laugh.

"Umm… Ethelinda… you ok?" asked Draco, his voice laced with concern for his sister.

"I'm… not sure," was the shaky reply.

"Oh."  Draco looked around.  "I need to get my bag from the Slytherin table."

***POP***

Draco looked around again and saw that he was at the Slytherin table beside his bag.

"Draco where did you go?" asked Pansy.  "You were supposed to kiss me."

"Umm… I have to go."  Draco picked up his bag and wished that he were at the Gryffindor table.

***POP***

"How did you do that?" asked Esmeralda as Draco appeared beside her.

"I'm not sure."  He looked at his watch.  "It's 9:10.  We better head for potions."

With that the eight students headed for the dungeons.

(9:10 am Monday October 1st: Great Hall)

Dumbledore looked at his watch.  'Right on time,' he thought with a grin.

A/N:  Hope you like… REVIEW


	7. The Scabby Truth

The Deceiving Truth

Ch. 7 – The Scabby Truth

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

Knock 

"What?  I'm resting!"

"May I enter?"

"Why?"

"I have news."

"News?"

"Yes my L…"

"WHAT'S THE NEWS?"

"There has been a disturbance at the school Mi…"

"WHAT," there was the sound of heavy breathing.  "What kind of disturbance?'

"Strange things… have been happening."

"Such as what?"

"People flying…"

"That's not new."

"Without a wand or a wand pointed at them."

"What else?"

"Things appearing, people disappearing, and someone saying things that are…"

"Are what?  I'M GETTING IMPATIENT!"

"Well, everything was quick, than one of the students yelled out something like 'SHUT UP.  SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!'"

"Very well.  Leave."

"Yes my Liege." 

"I guess it's started.  Well, Dumbledore it looks like their almost ready.  And I'll be waiting.  Waiting to kill them when they least expecting it."  An evil laugh echoed throughout the building

~

"TAG!"

"What?" asked a confused Ethelinda.

"Tag."

"What's 'Tag'?"

"Harry!" whined Esmeralda.

"What sister dearest?" asked Harry sarcastically as he entered the Head Common Room.

"Your girlfriend doesn't know what tag is?"

This made both Harry and Ethelinda blush.

"She's/He's not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" yelled both Harry and Ethelinda.

Harry saw movement in a dark corner of the room.  As if Crookshanks could read his mind he strutted over to the corner and started to growl and chase after something.

Harry laughed and turned back to his sister, her friends, his friends, and Draco.

"Why don't you explain tag Essy?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what Essy?"

"You bastard.  Don't call me Essy!'

"What should I call you sister dearest?"  He smirked at her.  "Esmer, Lily, Draco lover…"

Everyone stared at Esmeralda.

She blushed.  "Shut up!" she hissed.  "You… you… Ethelinda lover!"

Ethelinda and Harry blushed.  "So… umm… tag… umm… is a game."

"No shit Sherlock!' said Rubena.

"And someone is 'it'.  'It' tries to catch the other people by touching them and then they become 'it'.  When the game starts, 'it' has to count to ten before they can start chasing people.  When someone else is 'it' they don't count and can't tag the person who tagged them.  So that's the game."

"Interesting."

"Do you want to play?" asked Esmeralda

"I'll play," said Draco.

Everyone else said yes and they started playing with Rubena as 'it'.

An hour later they all fell down on the ground exhausted.

"You know Potter, for a muggle game, that was pretty fun," gasped Draco.

"Thanks but I do try," Esmeralda said.

"I didn't say anything about trying.  I was merely stating," smirked Draco.

"Whatever."  'Draco is so cute when he smirks!'

Ethelinda gasped.  "You think my brother is cute Ez?"

"Umm, Eth, I didn't say anything."  'I think she's lost a few bolts.'

"I'm not crazy!"

"Never said you were hun,' said Esmeralda as she patted her shoulder.

"But you said I had lost a few bolts."

Esmeralda gasped.  "I thought that.  This is freaky."  She sat in silence for a few minutes.  "I think I know what's going on but we have to check with Dumbledore."

"What IS going on?" asked Hermione who was mad that she couldn't figure it out.

"Hermione, Ron, you need to leave."  Esmeralda started to push them out the entrance.  "If I'm right, which I'm pretty sure I am, then this is confidential information."  She shut the entrance and went back to the centre of the room where everyone else was.

"What do you thinks happening?" asked Saphira.

"I was watching everyone yesterday."  She sighed.  "I'll start at the beginning.  SSS, or Secord's School of Sorcery is where we are all going next year.  If you go to SS from the start, when you first get your letter, it says if you are going for seven or eight years.  If you are a regular witch or wizard, you go for seven years.  If you are a sorcerer or sorceress, you go for eight years.  Now, if you are a sorcerer or sorceress, you wear a special crest on your robes so that people can tell who's what.  Anyways, sorcerers and sorceresses don't come into their powers until their eighth year or if they are not at SSS, when they are nineteen.  Because we are all going to SSS next year, we all have to be sorcerers or sorceresses.  Now, I was watching everyone yesterday and I noticed that we all have sorcery powers.  Draco, I believe you have the power to teleport."

"Cool. Can I try it?"

"No we should wait until we go to Dumbledore."

"How do you know that Draco has teleportation?" asked Ethelinda.

"Yesterday Draco teleported to the Slytherin table and then back to the Gryffindor table.  Rubena, yesterday, I believe you turned invisible giving you the power to turn invisible at will.  Saphira, yesterday at breakfast, you cut yourself with a knife and healed the cut."

Saphira looked down at her hand and nodded.

"I believe you have the power of the Phoenix."

"What?" asked Saphira.

"The power to heal.  Harry, I believe we have the same power.  Telekinesis.  The ability to move things with our minds.  Ethelinda, I think you have the power to read minds.  Actually, I know you have the power to read minds."

"That would explain yesterday when I heard the voices in my head."

"Yea that would."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment until Rubena asked something.

"You said people only come into their powers when they are in their eighth year of SSS or nineteen.  Why did we start to come into our powers yesterday?"

"I was thinking about that.  You see, people only come into their powers early if there are one or two Sheikrahs coming into their power at the time around those people.  Sheikrahs are the leaders of sorcerers and sorceresses.  They have three powers instead of one.  There are three Sheikrahs each millennium.  There is already one.  The first is more of an advisor as the second two, who are always twins, are the most powerful.  I think the other to Sheikrahs are two of us."

Everyone looked stunned.  "But that means that you and Harry, or Ethelinda and Draco are the two Sheikrahs."

Esmeralda nodded her head.  "Now that I think about, I think its Harry and myself even though Ethelinda's power has shown itself more."

"Why do you think that?" asked Draco.

"Because Harry and myself share the same power."

"But you only have one power!" exclaimed Rubena.

"I'm not sure about that.  I think we need to see Dumbledore."

Everyone nodded and left the room.

None of them noticed a ginger-haired cat with something in their mouth follow them out.

~

Harry spoke the password and they all walked up the moving stairs to Dumbledore's office.  Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Rubena opened the door and they all entered.  The ginger-haired cat slipped through the door before it closed and walked into the shadows.

"How can I help you?"

Esmeralda smiled at him suddenly.  "You know why we are here Sheikrah White."

Harry looked at her and Dumbledore.  "Sir?  You're the first Sheikrah?!?"

"Yes I am.  Now everyone, I have been going over your thoughts.  Esmeralda was right in all her guesses."

Ethelinda gasped.  "You're a mind reader to?"

"Quick my dear.  Among other things."

"How did you know that Esmeralda's last guess was right?' asked Rubena.

"The guess about the Sheikrahs?"  Seeing her nod, he continued.  "A Sheikrah can sense other Sheikrahs."

"Oh."

"Because you six have come into your powers early, I will train you here until you leave for SSS.  I will need you to stay at SSS for the summer so that none of you do something drastic or someone with evil intentions gets to you."

Everyone nodded when Crookshanks jumped onto the desk with a rat in his mouth.

Everyone stared at the cat and rat with interest until Harry frozen the rat.

Crookshanks, feeling that the rat wasn't moving anymore, jumped off the desk and left the room.

"Why'd you freeze the rat?"

Harry transfigured a quill into a cage and threw the rat into it.  He looked up.  "That's no rat."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"That rat has a silver paw.  I noticed it when the light reflected off it."

Dumbledore was the only one who understood him.

Harry sighed.  "That rat is Peter Pettigrew."

A/N:  Thx for reading.  Hope you liked it.  REVIEW!!!!!


	8. New Powers

The Deceiving Truth

Ch. 8 – New Powers

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

            (2nd period, Snape's Potions classroom, 5th years, Monday October 13th)

            Snape glided through the rows of desks in his class room.  He paused to snap at a student before he added the wrong ingredient.  'Why do I teach such idiots?  I could have been an important Ministry person like mother wanted.  Instead I chose this!'  He glared at his class.  'They are all such brats.  Especially the Gryffies.'

            A Slytherin boy named Monte Crystal, raised his hand.

            "What Crystal?"  'That kid is such a dingbat.  I bet he can't even tie his shoes.'

            "I can too tie my shoes!"  He glared a frosty glare.  "I am not a dingbat and if you want to insult anyone, DO IT IN YOUR GREASY HEAD!"

            Snape stared in shocked at his student.  "I DIDN'T say anything Crystal."  'That kid probably mixed a mind reading potion instead of a fire resistance potion.'

            Monte glared angrily.  "I mixed the right potion Professor."

            Snape glared back.  "Crystal, stay behind after class!"  He walked to his desk and faced the class of fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  "You should not light a fire beneath your potion as this potion is extremely flammable and the result would be very dangerous."

            Timothy Blight sighed.  That had been the fifth time Snape had said that.  Timothy was extremely bored in Potions and couldn't wait for the class to end.  He stared at the embers beneath his caldron and rested his chin on his arm.  'I'm so bored.'

            "So am I Gryffie, so am I," said Monte to his Gryffindor friend.

            Timothy stared at his friend.  "What do you mean?" he whispered.

            "I'm bored too," whispered Monte in his cousin's ear.

            "But how did you know?  I was thinking it."

            Monte shrugged and turned back to staring out the window as Timothy went back to staring at the embers.

            He slowly rubbed his eyes as they began to burn.

            He dug his nails into his palms to stop himself from rubbing his eyes and he went back to staring.

            A bug landed in his caldron as it started to bubble.  "What the FUCK?"

            The potion was suddenly engulfed in flames and the bug flow out perfectly intact.

            Snape ran over.  He quickly caught the bug in his hands and looked at it.  "It seems that you get an A, Crystal, Blight."  He glanced underneath the caldron.  "Due to the fact that the embers are now boiling the potion, I will be taking off marks."  He turned and hurried away.

            Timothy glared at the embers beneath his potion.  "Due to the fact…" he said mockingly.  He continued to glare until he noticed a fire roaring to life on the embers.  "SHIT!"  He yelled.  "EVERYONE DOWN!"

            Everyone dropped to the floor a second before the potion exploded and hit the ceiling creating a hole there.

            "Everyone OUT!" yelled Snape.

            Everyone hurried out of the class happily except Monte and Timothy who he had told to stay put.

            "Dumbledore's office.  Come."  He swept out of his ruined class room with the two boys following him.

            (2nd period, McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom, Monday October 13th)

            "Welcome class."  Professor McGonagall smiled tightly as the 2nd year Ravenclaws sat down in their seat.

            "Good day Professor McGonagall," chorused the class.

            "Today we will be **_TRYING_** to change animals into water goblets."  She walked over to the raven on the stand beside her desk and tapped it three times before saying, "_Vera Verto."  The raven changed into a crystal water glass.  "No everyone will try one at a time as I call on you."_

            She walked around the room stopping in front of a raven headed child.  "Miss. Thomas (A/N: Dean Thomas' little sister.) would you please be so kind and show us?"

            Jennifer smiled.  "Of course!" she said excitedly.  She tapped her wand to her pet ferret, Malfoy, (who had been given to her by her brother) three times and said, "_Vera Verto_!"  The ferret transformed into a silver goblet.

            McGonagall grinned at her before moving onto her next victim.  The red-head two seats away.  "Mr. Crystal, your turn."

            Jeremy sighed.  "Ok," he said as he picked up his wand and aimed it for the snake in front of him.  'One, two, three.'  "_Vera Vert**ACHOO**_!"  The spell flew at Jennifer. She jumped out of the way and turned into a Peregrine Falcon and flew out of the way.  The spell hit Paul who was sitting next to her turning him into a talking water goblet.

Paul was yelling "When I get my hands on you Jer, you are so dead"

            Jennifer turned back into her human body and sat down in her seat clueless of what just happened.

            The whole class stared at her like the world just blew up

            McGonagall said "Jennifer, Can I talk to you after class please?"

             "Sure Professor" she said happily.

            McGonagall quickly changed Paul back into a human.

            Paul, cherry red, launched himself at Jeremy, but luckily for Jer, a lioness had Paul pinned to the ground.  Slowly the lioness changed back into a clueless Jennifer, again.

            She quickly got off Paul and went back to her desk.

            Paul, having the weight of a full grown lioness off his chest, quickly got up and launched himself again at Jer.

            Jeremy put up his hand defensively and Paul was just standing there, an ice statue.  "Well now we've got early Christmas decorations," said an embarrassed Jer with a nervous laugh.

            McGonagall tried a number of complicated spells to unfreeze the boy, but none worked.

            "Crystal, you and Thomas stay here."  She turned to the rest of the class.  "Pertrice and Brut, please take Paul to the hospital wing.  Class is dismissed."  She turned to her two remaining students.  "Please follow me."

~

            "Black Out," said two voices at once.  (A/N: Can you tell that we were in the North American East Coast Black Out???)

            Minerva turned to look at Severus who had two students behind him.  "And why are YOU here?" she questioned as the gargoyle moved from its guarding position.

            Severus glared at her calmly.  "Oh, you know."  He glared at the students behind her.  "Crystal, Thomas."  He turned back to Minerva.  "Sorcerer Duty!" he growled out.

            Minerva snorted.  "You too?  Looks like the Headmaster was right."  She looked at the two students behind him.  "It looks like we have a family of sorcery here."

            Severus raised an eyebrow at her and he and his students stepped onto the moving staircase with Minerva and her students following.

            "Both Crystals and their cousin Blight!" she exclaimed.  "Don't you ever see what's in front of your large nose Severus?"

            The students snickered until Severus shot them a glare as he stepped off the stair case.

            "You knock," he firmly told the Deputy Headmistress.

            "No, I think you should since you are closer."

            A laugh stopped them from farther bickering.  Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway to his office.

            "Come in, come in," he offered with a wave of his hand.

            "Thank you Headmaster," Minerva and Severus said together and glared at each other.

            '_I never thought I would see those two argue so much_,' thought Jeremy Crystal loudly.

"My god Jer, stop talking SO LOUD!"  Monte Crystal shouted to his brother.

            "But I didn't say anything" argued Jeremy

            "Sure," said Monte in a _very_ sarcastic tone "You didn't say anything. Neither did Snape, or Timothy, or that little squirrel in the school yard.  It's either you guys are all deceiving me, are incredibly deaf, or I am just fuckin' INSANE!"

            McGonagall gasped.  "Mind your language Crystal.  Especial in front of the Headmaster!"

            Monte muttered something that strangely sounded like 'Whatever Minnie-Mouse!'

            "I beg your pardon?!?"

            "I didn't say anything."

            Dumbledore cleared his throat.  "Clearly you are all here for a good reason."  He sat down behind his desk and motioned for them to sit in chairs that appeared from nowhere.  "Now, what can I do?"

            Snape and McGonagall started talking at once.

            "One at a time.  Severus?"

            Snape sneered at McGonagall and began his story.  When he finished McGonagall started hers.  When she finished, everyone sat in silence as Dumbledore pondered all of it.

            *Ethelinda, could you bring your friends up to my office?* (A/N: *=Telepathy)

            *Huh?  What?  Who is this?*

            *It is Professor Dumbledore.*

            *What exactly do you MEAN by friends?*

            *Mr. Malfoy, Mr. and Ms. Potter, Ms. Geter, Ms. Hsitu, and yourself.*

            *Be there in a second!* pause, *What's the password?*

            *Mr. Potter knows it as he is Head Boy.*

            *I forgot about that hehe.*

            "Well Albus?" asked McGonagall.

            "Just a few more minutes before I say anymore."

            There was a sudden pop as six people fell onto Snape.

            "DRACO MALFOY WERE YOU EVER LISTENING TO WHAT I WAS SAYING?  WHY'D YOU TELEPORT US?"

            Draco glanced around.  "Eth, where'd you what to go anyways?" he asked carefully as he noticed six people staring at them.  "Would you want to go be going to Dumbledore's office by any chance?"

            "If you had listened to me you wouldn't be asking, but yes that is where we need to go.  Harry, if you could tell us the password?"

            A muffled voice was heard.

            "What was that Harry?"

            She felt something moving under her.

            "That's better.  Could you please move?"

            "What'd you mean?"

            "As much as I enjoy you lying on top of me," 'Which is an activity I hope will become a common between us.  Damn, she can read minds!'

            "Ewww!" squealed Monte.  "That is just wrong."

            "Potter, clean up your mind!" yelled Ethelinda.  'But I wouldn't mind that happening!'

            "Ewwww!  You are just as gross lady!"

            "As I was saying, could you please get off me?"

            "What?"

            'Ah, young minds are definitely more entertaining.'

            "Professor!" squealed Ethelinda.

            "Ewww."  (Again… Monte.)

            Suddenly Ethelinda realised what she had said.  "Draco," she said as she pushed him off her stomach.  "You did something right for once."  She pinched his cheek as she stood up.

            "What do you call my good marks?"

            "You mean Potions?  What about the time when you made the fire resistant potion and you froze the person?"

            Draco blushed as Snape said, "He was creative.  Now could you all please get off me?"

            Everyone quickly got off Snape.

            "Sorry Professor," said the still flushed Draco.

            Ethelinda turned to Dumbledore.  "You called us sir?"

            "Yes I did.  We have found four new Sorcerers today."

            Jennifer cleared her throat.

            "Ah yes, I mean three Sorcerers and one Sorceress."

            "So?" asked Saphira, a little mad that she had been pulled out of her favourite class, Spell Making.

            "We need to arrange a time to teach all of you how to control your powers."

            "What exactly are their powers?" asked Esmeralda.

            "Jennifer can shape shift.  Monte can mind read.  Timothy can start a fire with his eyes.  And Jeremy can freeze people."

            "Let me get this straight.  Jennifer is a shapist, Monte is a psychic, Timothy is a pyro, and Jeremy is an iceberg."

            "That is right Esmeralda.  Anyway, I will make classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from the end of your last class to dinner."

            Harry groaned but agreed with everyone else.

            "If you six will stay," said Dumbledore pointing to the seventh years, "I need to speak to you all.  The rest of you can go."

            The two professors and the four new sorcery students left quietly.

            "Yes?"

            "The trial for Peter Pettigrew is on Thursday next week.  Harry, you and Sirius are to testify and I would like the rest of you to come so you can witness a real trial.  Especially you Esmeralda.  As a Sheikrah it is important for you to witness this because when you and Harry fully come into your powers you will be judges in trials."

A/N:  Thx for reading.  If you have any compliments, comments, complains, or questions please review or email either fuzzi_3@hotmail.com or tigzloup@hotmail.com 


	9. Wizards Who Know Too Much of Muggles

The Deceiving Truth

Ch. 9 – Wizards Who Know Too Much of Muggles

Disclaimer:  Anything they you do not recognize, Tigra and I (Mandegal) own!

A/N: This if my first fic!  If you like this check out** Tigra and Loup**.  Please Review.  Thx.

            (The room off the Great Hall, 11:00 am, Thursday October 12th)

            "Ewww, I really don't like this!" exclaimed Ethelinda as she looked around the small room they had been told to wait in.

            "Are you claustrophobic Eth?"

            "Just a little," she squeaked with a nod.

            Harry laughed.  "Poor Ethelinda.  Afraid of small places."

            "Like the Franklin turtle that was afraid of small dark places like his shell," said Draco.

            'That's so cute!  Damn it, Eth can hear me!  Please don't tell Draco!  Or anyone else!'

            "ES!" shrieked Ethelinda.

            Harry burst out laughing.

            "Malfoy, I never knew you read muggle books.  I mean, I know they're your reading level, but…"

            Draco glared at Harry.  "Very original Potty."

            "I could say the same for you Malfoy," said Harry sarcastically.

            Draco growled and moved towards Harry.

            Rubena bristled.  "DRACO MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE HURT HARRY!!!!"

            Draco blushed and stepped away from Harry.  "Yes ma'am," he murmured.

            Harry laughed.  "Draco is whipped!"

            Rubena turned to Harry.  "DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU!!!!!!"

            "Yes mother," Harry said mockingly.

            "Are you suggesting something Harry?" she asked with a smile.

            "Of course not."  Harry rolled his eyes.  "Why would you think such a thing?"

            "Don't think I didn't see you roll those eyes young man," she scolded.

            Harry chuckled.  "I think you see everything.  Are you like 'Big Brother'?"

            Rubena and Saphira laughed.  "How do you know about the book 1984?"

            Harry smiled.  "I read it when I was at the Dursley's one summer.  Maybe three summers ago."

            "You can read?" Esmeralda asked with mock shock.

            "You can speak?" her brother shot back.

            "I really want to hurt you right now Harry!"

            "Esmeralda, stand in that corner," said Rubena pointing to the corner to her left.  "Harry that corner."  She pointed to the corner on her right.

            Draco laughed.  "Potter has time out!"

            Rubena rounded on Draco.  "That corner," she said pointing to the corner in front of her.

            Saphira and Ethelinda laughed while Rubena glared at the three in the corners who glared back at her and the others.

            "FACE THE WALL!" she barked and Harry, Esmeralda, and Draco faced the wall after another glare at each other and Rubena.

            "Rubena, have I told you lately that I love you?" asked Harry as he faced the wall.

            Saphira giggled.  "Awww.  That's so cute.  Harry's in love."

            'Of course I am, but it definitely is not her!  I mean the person who I love is right… here… uhh… SHIT!  Signing off now.  Je t'aime.  Oh god, I hope she doesn't speak French!' thought Harry.

            Ethelinda started laughing.  At first it was a slight giggle, and then she erupted into a frenzy of laughter, needing to lean on Saphira for support.

            Dumbledore walked through the door to see a delusional girl in a fit of laughter, three incredibly powerful teenagers looking at the wall, a girl red with anger and a completely confused girl.

            Dumbledore walked over to where Harry was standing and looked at the wall.  "What's so interesting?  Are there precious gems in these walls or... have you been drinking too many butterbeers?  I've seen that happen to House-elves before, but never before have I heard of humans getting drunk off it.  But you know there is always a first for everything."  Dumbledore paused, inspecting the wall for a moment.  "Oh look Harry," he said energetically, "there's a shiny spot!"

            Harry turned and faced his mentor.  "Are you high sir?" he asked cautiously.

            Dumbledore laughed and… Dumbledore walked into the room.

            Saphira looked at the two.  "Oh, I'm hallucinating."

            The Dumbledore who walked in second laughed.  "You are not hallucinating Ms. Geter, I merely made an illusion of myself.  Time to go boys and girls."  He started to hum as he headed for the door.  "Off to the courtroom we go.  Off to the court room we go.  He ho he ho he ho he ho."

            "Ummm… right!"  Harry slowly backed away and bumped into the wall.  "Damn, I forgot the wall was there."

A/N:  Thx to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter.  Sorry that this one is so short but we wanted to get something up.  A holiday present to all our readers I guess.  Hope you enjoy and please review or email us if you have any questions, etc…

Toddles!


End file.
